Not Your Typical Prom Night
by puffyfluffstuff
Summary: “Don’t change the topic teme, YOU! and all of us here are completely and positively aware what you feel about her! Now GO talk to her, dance with her, make-out with her, or whatever you want to do with her and MAKE us proud!” /AU/
1. NYTPN: Get Real!

**standard disclaimer applied.**

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**S**_**P**_**E**_**C**_**I**_**A**_**L **_**W**_**A**_**R**_**N**_**I**_**N**_**G:**_

**L**_**O**_**T**_**S **_**O**_**F **_**F**_**L**_**U**_**F**_**F :3 (seriously)**

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_"Things will fall in their right places at the right time...  
But the right time won't come if we don't give efforts to push things to get near their right places"_

**Chapter 1: Get Real! **

Loud music, people crowding the dance floor, boom of laughter, and shrilling chatterings filled the air as the students of Konoha Academy celebrate the ever-awaited night of their lives, the _Prom._

All of them were having the greatest time with their friends and common acquaintances ―

"This is a BLAST!" shouted by a certain loud-mouthed blonde sitting at the right side of the grand venue with a glass of punch in his right hand.

"Keep it down moron! If you have noticed, SOME of us here are trying to savor the moment LESS loudly." Kiba hissed pointing to the other occupants on the table.

― well… except for some people that is, who just treat the night like any typical night.

Naruto surveyed the _SAID PEOPLE _aka his friends since kindergarten _slash _the school's renowned heart throbs.

Neji just grunted. Shikamaru muttered something like _what a drag. _Gaara glared. Shino was busy playing The Bug's life on his PSP, his favorite game by the way which to think he already finished a million times (just what the hell right?). Sai plastered a fake smile, a smile that until now never ceased to irk him. And Sasuke, engrossed on keeping his gaze at the familiar pink-haired girl on the other side of the venue who was busy laughing with her friends. Sakura Haruno, the smartest girl in school. And his best friend's long-time crush.

_This guy is so hopeless._

Amused glint shone on his eyes as he planned to tease him about it when ―

"Obviously Kiba, he wouldn't notice it since like what you said in the beginning, he is a moron." Sai commented flatly.

― that stupid Sai just have to open his mouth.

Kiba bursted out laughing while the others smirked amusedly.

Naruto glared. "I'm not a moron you anemic moron!" he shouted a little bit loudly that caught the attention of three-fourths of the crowd.

"Just my point exactly." Sai answered while staring back at the crowd with deadpanned expression.

Neji just grunted again. Shikamaru, this time muttered something like _how troublesome... _Gaara glared harder (he's an anti-social like that). Shino was still busy playing and looking even more serious than ever. Sai displayed an amused smile this time, a smile that that also irk him for some reason. Well, all his smiles for that matter. And Sasuke, gaze still fixed at the said girl.

Ignoring the insult, Naruto couldn't help but smile at this. He looked at Sakura who was now standing up to join her friends at the dance floor, '_If she only knew_…' then he looked back at his best friend, '_And if teme only have the guts to tell her..._'

They all knew what Sasuke feels for the pink-haired beauty as much as he likes to deny it. They all knew him too well to see through his I-DON'T-LIKE-HER-SHE'S-SO-DAMN-ANNOYING act. Sakura had been his first female friend after all and during their kindergarten days, she was the only girl allowed to sit beside him and give him her mom's famous cakes which Sasuke never shared with him and the guys. EVER! _Selfish bastard. _How they remained friends until now he had no idea. Oh well, moving on… she was the only girl that Sasuke ever protected from bullies during grade school, he even walked her home almost everyday during that time, gave her a pink necklace for her 9th birthday who they always teased him that it was just a freebie from some cheap candy on which he insisted it was not and he really bought it just for her.

And the only girl who Sasuke shared his tomatoes with, and for that thing to happen, it was really a MIRACLE.

So thus far, Sakura Haruno was the only girl who Sasuke really paid attention to, became her seatmate without receiving any cold treatment, the only one he looked forward to receive delicious cakes from, the only one he felt obliged to protect, the only girl he walked home to make sure she was safe even if he denied it saying that her house is on the way after all but considering his house was at the opposite far corner, the only one he ever gave a present to, add the fact that it was his own money he used, and the _only girl _he loves ―

He noticed Sasuke still staring at Sakura who by now is currently getting a drink.

― until now…

"You should dance with her you know…" he said nudging his best friend's arm while smiling at him with a teasing tone in his voice.

Sasuke snorted and looked away. "What gave you the idea that I want to dance with her dobe?"

Naruto just shrugged off the nickname he used to call him since they were kids and just looked at him amusedly.

"Teme, I didn't even mention who I was talking about and you are already acting so defensive! Huh!" he shouted so confidently with the ME-NARUTO-UZUMAKI-JUST-CAUGHT-THE-GREAT-ERASE-THAT-THE-EMOTIONALLY-CONSTIPATED-SASUKE-UCHIHA-SO-HEAR-ME-RAWR-aura radiating around him.

The others just gave them confused looks except Shino who was still busy with his game in his 100% serious mode. –inserts shivers here-

Sasuke smirked. "You're getting good with comebacks dobe, are you sure that wouldn't get your brain drained?"

The others who did catch up with their topic pretty quickly laughed at that comment. Naruto glared at them and looked back at Sasuke who was still smirking.

"Don't change the topic teme, YOU! and all of us here are completely and positively aware what you feel about her! Now GO talk to her, dance with her, make-out with her, or whatever you want to do with her and MAKE us proud!" Naruto stood up this time and gave his famous thumbs-up sign.

The others silently agreed.

"And I'm telling you I don't want to dance with her." Sasuke said impassively then took a sip from his drink.

The others strongly disagreed.

"TEME, look here's the thing…" Naruto started, planning to give the Uchiha a piece of his mind if that's even possible, but Neji beat him to it.

"Uchiha, if you won't dance with her, then probably it would be fine with you if I ask her myself?" Neji said eyeing Sasuke with his very own Hyuuga smirk.

Sasuke clenched his fist trying not to glare but answered nonetheless giving also his ever famous Uchiha smirk. "I don't care Hyuuga."

Up until now, they were still calling each other their surnames. Well, they have been rivals ever since, both in superb basketball skills and number of drooling fan girls. Even though that was something they both got over with a long time ago, some things still never changed.

"Glad to hear that." Neji answered with an amused tone then stood up to start his way to where the girl was sitting.

Sasuke was shocked that Neji was being really serious about this and the others were beginning to feel the deadly aura of the Uchiha.

Naruto and Kiba laughed really hard. Shikamaru muttered again something like _this will get more troublesome._ Gaara looked amused. Sai, maybe for the first time in his life didn't smile but instead, he looked like he was shocked too but then again smiled after everything sunk in to his senses, and Shino? Well this guy is hopeless…

He saw Neji talking now to Sakura, and the girl, being sweet as usual, smiled at something he said then stood up, linked her arms around his as he guided her towards the huge dance floor but not without leaving him an amused smirk.

_White-eyed freak! _Sasuke unconsciously grips the glass of his drink while trying his very best not to kill the Hyuuga.

The others just watched him amusedly.

When they finished dancing, much to Sasuke's relief, Neji returned to their table still smirking.

"She is one hell great dancer Uchiha." Neji commented the moment he settled on his seat.

Sasuke pretended he didn't hear anything but the grip on his glass got even tighter.

"And I asked her out ―" The Hyuuga continued, still with the annoying smirk of his.

"― and she said yes."

And they were surprised that the glass didn't shatter into pieces.

But the Uchiha, still an Uchiha, still kept his façade coolly and just shrugged off what the Hyuuga said unaware of the growing interest of his friends as they exchanged not-so-innocent looks with one another.

"Then in that case! I wanna dance with her too!" Kiba suddenly stood up then straightened his suit. He grinned at Sasuke and begun to march off to Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Kiba's back as he finally reached his girl's seat. _How dare him asked her to dance smelling like a dog? _Inside his mind, variety of curses were being thrown at Kiba, and if curses can kill, then Kiba was long-dead now. He was suddenly taken aback though when he realized what he had just said. _HIS GIRL? Since when did he start calling Haruno his girl? Damn! Damnit to hell!_

When they already finished, Kiba smiled widely as if he had just won a lottery.

_Idiot. _Sasuke muttered.

"Damn! I never thought Sakura-chan also loves dogs!" Kiba said with TOO MUCH excitement in his voice.

_Sakura-chan? _Sasuke glared harder. It's not like they would notice anyway, they were all caught up to what the obsessed-dog idiot was saying about Sakura. Well, that's what he thought unaware of the hidden mirth of his friends.

"And guess what guys!" he said loudly pinning his eyes at Sasuke. And Sasuke knew that look. The look when Kiba usually had when he happened to teach Akamaru a new trick. And for that, he had a feeling whatever Kiba was going to say, HE WOULDN'T ―

"We're going out on Tuesday after class!"

― LIKE IT… AT ALL!

Kiba whooped. The others just snickered. Shino, well… you know it.

Sasuke was about to comment back on that just when ―

"She's not that beautiful but not that ugly either so I guess I can spare her a dance." Sai said with that fake smile of his still plastered on his pale face.

― Sai just happened to give his own remark for Sakura.

_Is this guy insane? Sakura is the most beautiful girl in this school! Well, not in the all sexy way but in a really sweet girly way. This guy really needs a mental check-up! And complete blood count for that matter too. _Sasuke thought, his friends thinking the same thoughts.

When Sasuke looked back at Sai. He saw him starting his way to Sakura.

_This guy is so dead! _

He watched them dance from the corner of his eyes and jealousy burning inside him but still kept his gaze cold on the outside.

_Get real TEME! _Naruto lectured his best friend in his thoughts hoping he would catch the drift. Sasuke is a genius after all, and geniuses can do that right?

He watched as Sasuke's form became more stiffed every second, his eyes gleamed more dangerously, and he's not sure if Sasuke was aware of it but as of now, that was his 7th glass in a row. And Naruto, seeing him like this, was never this amused when a certain Konoha Academy's popular ice-block is concerned.

He grinned mischievously. _Can't wait till Kakashi-sensei hears about this! Believe it!_

When Sai went back to his seat. Naruto was the one who asked the hottest topic they were having now because of the said pink-haired girl and the currently in denial Uchiha brat for that matter as well.

"So did you also ask her out!"

Sasuke stiffened.

"No" Sai answered.

Sasuke's muscles relaxed.

Then Sai looked at him with a blank look and of course the fake smile of his. _Seriously, a smile in a blank face? How does this guy can able to pull such an impossible act like that?_

"But I said she has really a nice smile and that makes her more beautiful." Sai continued still looking at Sasuke.

He just regarded him coolly. _At least he admitted the fact that Sakura's beautiful and he didn't ask her out. That made him less annoying and tolerable._

"Tsk..." An exasperated grunt suddenly caught his attention as he turned his look on his right where he saw Shikamaru straightening himself up.

Sasuke gave him a half-suspicious and half-confused look.

"Dancing is really troublesome but I think a little of it would suffice. Besides, I need a little stretching. This party is really boring the crap out of me," he sighed.

_What the? _Sasuke thought not liking what Shikamaru was implying.

That was when the said guy looked at him and smirked.

_And why the hell everyone is smirking at me before they'll ask… _Then it struck him… _Oh no you won't Nara!_ But looked like his realization was a little too late as he saw Shikamaru already asking Sakura to dance with him.

If only he could give the Nara a REALLY troublesome death, then he'll do it anytime especially right now seeing him dancing with Sakura and looking like he doesn't care about anything around him.

And he saw Sakura giggled at the said expression.

And the feeling on his chest tightened even more.

And his glare hardened.

And he realized that he cannot just stay here while watching the girl of his dreams dancing with just a random guy… well, Shikamaru wasn't a random guy but any guy but him would be considered random if Sakura is concerned. And not that he was jealous either, because UCHIHAS don't get jealous. He's just… protective. Right! He was just being protective of her because this girl just loves to be the apple of any accident's eye. And he swore to himself that he would always be there to protect her.

Drowned in his thoughts, he didn't notice Shikamaru already returned to his seat with a tired look on his face.

And why was everybody suddenly wanted to dance with her and ask her out? Who'll be next? Gaara? He will scare the hell out of Sakura. Shino? If you don't know him too well, this guy would really freak you out. And he's damn sure Sakura won't be an exception even with her bubbly disposition. Naruto? Does that dobe even know how to dance?

_Hn_. And as if I would let them do that. They already gone too far and he should put an end to all of this! Right here. Right now. Because tonight, he, Sasuke Uchiha, will lay his claim on Sakura Haruno. And no one, even his friends would be able to stop him.

Then looking up from his drink, he finally noticed Shikamaru settled now on his seat looking as bored as usual.

"You asked her out." It's not even a question, just a mere statement that needs an immediate answer. His blunt statement shocked the others though.

"Well, she also loves cloud-gazing so…" Shikamaru muttered as if it was not a big deal.

"So you asked her out." Sasuke said simply but a slight hint of dangerous tone in his voice.

"Well… you could say that." Shikamaru answered while an amused smirk forming on his lips. "Jealous? I thought Uchihas don't get jealous?" He asked with a smug tone.

- SILENCE -

The others grinned quietly. _FINALLY! YEAH!_

Then Sasuke just answered him with his own unique smirk.

That smirk they first saw when he didn't share with them the cakes Sakura's mom baked for him.

_Possessiveness. _Pure possessiveness.

"Hn. We don't." Then he stood up.

"Cause after all, we ALWAYS get what we want." He answered as if he was just commenting about the weather but stressing the word _always_ a little more strongly.

"And by the way, better cancel your dates with her, because this night won't end until I make sure your date would be unavailable to any guy."

"Cause you see..." Sasuke continued while smoothing down his black tux.

"Her soon-to-be boyfriend is a little possessive like that." He finished then took one last sip of his drink.

_A little possessive your ass! _They all thought realizing exactly what he meant.

Soon after, they all smiled, happy he's finally making his move.

Sasuke turned to go just then Naruto suddenly sprung from his seat.

"But I wanna dance with Sakura-chan too Teme!" he whined loudly. The others just sighed.

Sasuke looked back at him behind his shoulder then smirked.

"Over my dead body Dobe!" Then he made his way to Sakura with one thought in mind.

_You'll be mine._

"Eeew! Who would want to jump over your rotting corpse! Can't believe this guy!

Naruto said with disgust.

"It's a figure of speech deadlast." Neji said.

"Uhm... I see!

...

...

...

Uhm… Neji, what's a figure of speech again?" Naruto asked sheepishly while scratching the back of his head.

They sweatdropped. This guy was beyond repair.

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**A/N:**

**~ so how was it? i really hope you love it, this is my first SasuSaku fic so this means sooo much to me. (:**

**~ thanks very much for reading. tell me what you think. review? ;]**

**~ see yah next chappie! **


	2. NYTPN: He Snapped!

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

_"You can't control love, because no matter what gets in the way...  
People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end."_

**Chapter 2: Snapped!**

Sasuke was not nervous. HE was not nervous. It's just a little hot in the room that's why he felt like he's sweating a little...

And he kept telling himself that this is NOT the largest room in the hotel their school rented that has approximately 15 large air conditioners inside.

Uchihas don't get nervous. Uchihas don't get nervous. Uchihas ―

_**10 more tables... **_

His heart suddenly beat faster. Sakura Haruno is 10 tables away.

― ok… maybe they get nervous… sometimes… and that _sometimes _meant it only happens under unexpectedly unforeseen events that are so rare to happen if your last name is Uchiha. And as an Uchiha, the word _nervous _is completely out of their dictionary.

He was suddenly having his doubts now if perhaps, his parents just adopted him from an orphanage or something.

He saw Sakura laughing about something Yamanaka said. Why is it always whenever he sees her, it's either she's smiling, laughing, or talking a lot about god-knows-what topics they were having.

One word. _Annoying._

He smirked. As if he'll have it other way around.

And he can't help but remember how beautiful her laughs are. Real. Sincere. Pure.

_**9 more tables…**_

He doesn't know why until now, he still cannot spill what he feels for her. Heck! So much for an Uchiha huh!

He always see her around the campus so why? He is Sasuke Uchiha! Any girl would be squealing to death if they have gotten a PROPOSAL from him.

From HIM! Sasuke "pretty boy/basketball captain/genius" Uchiha!

He snorted. Well the answer is pretty obvious. And he knows it.

That's because she is not any other girl, she is Sakura Haruno. And she would always be a special girl for him.

He first met her at his parents' anniversary party. She was wearing a red polka dotted dress with matching shoes and a clip tidily put in her long pink hair. He had thought she really looked funny in those clothes and then suddenly, she looked at him, stared, smiled, and in the next second, all he remembered was emerald had become one of his favorite colors.

_**8 more tables…**_

It's true they were not the same as before, but still, still… he is sure that she haven't forgotten their times together right? How could she if they used to spend almost all their time in the company of one another when they were kids. How he used to treat her wounds every time she trips or falls, well being clumsy would be a massive understatement to define her. How he used to protect her from all those bullies who were always teasing her with her not-so-average-sized forehead, and how he used to be her crying pillow right after that. She was weak, too emotional, and fragile. And he promised himself that he would always protect her no matter what.

_**7 more tables…**_

How he always walked her home just to be sure that no bully would come on her way. How he almost spent all his allowance to buy her the pink necklace she kept on telling him how she really wanted to wear something like that. How he shared with her his tomato juice and tomato cake which she commented at first that it tasted so inedible. What the hell? Tomatoes are the most wonderful food in the world. For him, it's the most important food group. But because she's Sakura Haruno, he had let her off unscathed with that comment.

_**6 more tables…**_

He remembered the first time he opened up to her about his inferiority-brother-complex-issues, Itachi would always be ahead of him in everything and he would always be a shadow of his aniki, not that he's complaining but still, he wanted to do things on his own sometimes not just because Itachi also had done it before. She let him finished his little-guy-drama without interrupting then after, he looked up seeing her smiling that angelic smile of hers, the smile that only her is allowed to pull off. And the most beautiful smile he have ever seen until now. Then she suddenly held his both hands and said _"You know what Sasuke-kun, I have always thought that you're the greatest guy I have ever met, and I feel really safe when I'm with you. I feel like the happiest girl in all Konoha every time I spend my time with you. You're amazing whenever you fight Sakon and his friends every time they bully me, you're so smart, very determined in everything you do, you're really cute and charming, and most of all, I really really like you for what you are and for that, you are one of my special people here Sasuke-kun." _She finished still smiling then she hugged him so tight that he thought he almost forgot how to breathe.

He was caught off guard by her words of course. Any normal guy would be in that situation. He was sure she didn't say that to impress him, or to catch his attention in a fangirling way, she said that because she really meant it. Her genuineness was so striking that he just suddenly found himself hugging her back, pulled her even closer, and giving a smile of his own. And just like that, he forgot anything else.

He smiled at the memory.

_**5 more tables…**_

But as much as you want to keep things the way they are, changes are inevitable and they are not exempted to that.

When they entered high school, things started to go the other way.

At freshmen year, he joined the basketball team and she on the other hand, joined the Science club. They had different classes and break periods. Their times together lessened as days went by. He rarely saw her around the campus, he hardly ever walked her home because of his scheduled practices and her after-school activities, and he can only talk to her on frequent and odd occasions.

So expectedly, he found himself missing her. He planned to see her. He dropped her a call saying he was on his way to visit her at home and she happily said yes. When he saw her again wearing a pink casual dress, with her hair down, he thought that she had looked more beautiful. He remarked teasingly that she didn't have to look her best in front of him which as an immediate reaction, she blushed which he always finds cute. She denied it and said those were just her normal clothes. He snorted and she punched him lightly on his arm.

They talked, and talked a lot about the past days or weeks they haven't seen each other and he realized that he really missed her voice even though she was always the one who did the most of the talking and he, as usual, the very good listener. Besides, with her soothing voice, he won't definitely mind to hear her talk the whole day. Even if he would always tell her that she's too annoying whenever she talks a lot then get a cute pout as a reply to that.

She cooked dinner for both of them because her mom won't be home soon. Then they watched 'Somewhere in Time', a romantic film starring Christopher Reeve, he's not a romantic-film-type-of-guy but seeing her crying silently because of one scene made him realize that crying girls could also look so stunning. When it was past 9 already, he got a call from his mom asking him to pick her up at the grocery store. As much as he wanted to just stay with her for a longer time, he can't so he just promised to treat her to lunch the next day. She thanked him for paying her a visit, walked him outside the house, and started talking again nonstop telling him there's a new café downtown and a lot of other things which he wasn't really listening attentively anymore because he was too drawn in her voice, her face, her smile, and everything about her. So when she touched his shoulders lightly asking if he's ok, he just suddenly found himself leaning closer to her and brushed his lips on her soft ones. Then everything was like bliss. He thought that if kisses were like this, then he would gladly do this anytime. It was just a small contact though, as he felt her pulled away and when he looked back at her, he saw tears in her eyes and her hands on her mouth.

He remembered how his chest tightened when he saw that look upon her pretty face.

_Why? _She asked him sniffing.

The truth is, he also didn't know why or maybe, at the back of his mind, he really knew the answer as much as he wants to deny it. The answer that was always plaguing his mind ever since he met her ―

_Why Sasuke-kun? _He heard her asked again.

― and he was an idiot not to accept it so instead of answering her, he left abruptly and went on his way without sparing her another glance.

He wanted to knock his head off on the wall for not telling her what he really feels but he realized that he was just afraid of one thing.

Rejection.

And he couldn't bear with it if that happened.

_Damn Uchiha pride!_

And judging by her reaction when he kissed her, the answer is obviously close to that. She doesn't like him that way. Simple as that. And the fact that it was her who rejected him made it even harder.

After that night, everything had changed. He avoided her, ignored her, and never answered her calls. She did try to talk to him a lot of times and he as usual, avoided her a lot of times too. He pretended that nothing had ever happened and acted like nothing's a big deal. He had been a jerk, he knew it but he is Sasuke Uchiha after all and that's just how it is.

_**4 more tables…**_

Some girl broke his train of thoughts as he heard her complimenting how delicious the cakes are. He looked at the buffet table and saw the cakes and other types of pastries properly aligned in a different table that was really intended for it with lots of pink and white flowers decorated around the said table. They really looked appetizing. Too bad he hates sweets. He can't help to suddenly miss Sakura's mom's baked pastries especially the tomato cake that was always made only for him. It's been a long time since he last saw her parents, he mused.

_**3 more tables…**_

He can already smell her scent from here. _Cherry Blossoms._ She's still using the same perfume he thought. He always loved that smell. Her smell.

_**2 more tables…**_

He stopped on his track. His breathing has become more irregular now.

Here it is. There's no turning back now. But ―

What would he say then?

Would she hear him out? Understand? Accept him again?

He can hear girls giggling and squealing at his sides. His eyes narrowed at the sound of his fangirls. _Too annoying._

He looked back at Sakura seeing a familiar guy asking her for a dance.

_Rock Lee._

This guy just doesn't know how to give up. As much death warnings he had given him, Eyebrow-Man is still persistent as ever.

_Hn. His guts are as thick as his eyebrows. _If he is another person, he will find Lee's never-ending romantic innuendos to Sakura a little notable. This guy is really determined when it comes to wooing the pink-haired girl. But because he is Sasuke Uchiha, giving compliments for the LET'S-FIGHT-FOR-OUR-UNWAVERING-YOUTHFULNESS-eyebrow-man is as possible as having drought in Antartica.

Impossible and Foolish.

To some, Sakura may look like pleased to take Lee's invitation for a dance but he knew better. If there's anybody else who really knows her aside from her closest girlfriends, it's him. Judging by the flustered look on her face, he's quite sure that Sakura's just trying her best to deny the poor guy's offer in a really nice way despite of the sweet smile plastered on her face.

He smirked. Well, now's the time for her knight in shining armor to enter the picture.

He was about to approach the two when suddenly a loud screech was heard all over the venue. As if he gives a damn about it but the annoying sound is kind of familiar to ignore and he thought is it just him or the voice is coming nearer and nearer to ―

"Sasuke-kuuuuuun!"

― him. Then suddenly long skinny arms are all over his neck strangling him like a monkey who just happily saw a bundle of bananas on a tree. And unfortunately for him, he's the tree.

_Shit! Damnit! _

"Let go Karin." He said in a voice so cold that even the bravest man in the planet will cower.

But sadly, Karin, the most idiot girl in the planet didn't notice it.

"But Sasuke-kuuun, let's dance!" She whined in a very seductive voice that even their freaky Science professor, Orochimaru will shiver in disgust.

"Hn."

Karin getting the wrong signals squealed even louder.

"Is that a yes Sasuke-kuuuuun?" she asked more like yelled so loudly with huge hearts seen on her eyes.

On the other side, Naruto and the others just feel sorry for the red-haired-four-eyed-idiotic girl. She has no idea how wrong she interpreted Sasuke's 'Hn'.

"Oh no…" Naruto muttered worriedly.

Then faster than a blink of an eye, Karin found herself on the floor and Sasuke dusting off his tux.

"Sasuke-kuuuun?" Karin's on the brink of tears. She was not that sure of what happened, all she remembered, she was forcefully shoved-off from Sasuke's neck.

"When I said let go. Let go. I don't like to repeat myself to anyone." Sasuke said flatly then turned to walk away but Karin is not your average type of fangirl. She was like the female counterpart of Rock Lee in the I-WILL-BE-YOUR-NUMBER-ONE-FANGIRL/BOY-AS-LONG-AS-I-LIVE! Department.

Still on the floor, she reached for Sasuke's right leg to stop him.

"Sasuke-kuuun! Don't leave. Let's dance!" She continued to whine, clutching tightly on Sasuke's right leg.

Naruto and the gang suddenly on alert mode.

"OMFG! She's dead!" Naruto stood up abruptly to make sure Karin will get home tonight in complete piece.

As much as Sasuke hates the girl, he's still against female brutality, and as much as people are unaware of, Karin's still a female.

Che. As if Sasuke will do anything to the girl but still, Naruto was afraid that Sasuke might do something that's not that appealing to the eyes. Because in Konoha Academy, it was a well-known fact that in order to survive, you should be very aware of Sasuke's rule book.

And the number one rule and the most important that is.

_Never piss an already pissed Uchiha. _

And if ever you broke the said rule, well, better consider yourself an endangered specie.

Naruto shivered as he remembered all their past victims. It's been a very memorable experience. Though Sasuke never hurt a girl before, he wasn't sure now if Sasuke still considers Karin close to a female. She had been annoying him for too long and as his long-time best friend, he can say Sasuke is not really a patient person well except to a certain pink-haired-emerald-eyed-always-laughing-cheery girl they all knew.

"One last chance Karin. Let go. Now." Sasuke said. Though his face still has the blank and cold mysterious look, Naruto knew better and right now, Karin's life is on grave danger.

Naruto hurriedly run towards the two, noticing the tons of people gathering where the commotion was currently taking place.

_Nosy Idiots! _Naruto grumbled.

He pushed himself through the crowd and when he was almost there, he slipped over something and by instinct, he grabbed the nearest person for support so they both fell down on the floor, Naruto on top.

"Ouch." Both of them mumbled. Then Naruto was shocked as hell upon hearing the familiar soft voice lying under him. He nervously looked who is the most unfortunate person he was lying onto. Then shocked cerulean orbs widened.

Cerulean met Lavender.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Na..ru…to-kun… hello.." Hinata looking really flushed answered him softly.

"Hey Hinata-chan! Err… how are you?" he asked her still lying on top of her.

"Uhm… I'm.. alright.. thank you for.. asking…" Hinata replied blushing harder.

Naruto, finally back to his normal cheerful self begun talking again.

"That's great Hinata-chan! I'm happy to see you tonight Hinata-chan! You see, your bastard cousin over there said…"

"Uhmm.. Naruto-kun?" Hinata murmured uncomfortably cutting him off.

Naruto looked down at her obviously confused.

"Yes Hinata-chan? Is anything wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Uhm…. You're… heavy.." Hinata answered looking away from him, blushing much harder.

Then Naruto realized he is still lying on top of her and their position is kind of awkward. He blushed.

"Sorry Hinata-chan… I didn't notice." He said sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. Then he quickly stood up. But Naruto, the King of all Mishaps lost his balance and accidentally nudged the second nearest person to him who in turn, also bumped the nearest person to him who did the exact same thing to the nearest person and so on, and so forth.

It's like a domino effect as Naruto and Hinata watched the little fiasco in pure terror.

Just when the two thought happily that it finally ended, the last person who was unluckily involved in the _little fiasco _just happened to be a bit tipsy so what could you expect? The last person wasn't the last person, simple as that.

And to make things worse than it already was, the said _not-actually-the-last_ person by mistake, tripped over the foot of the chair and by double mistake bumped on... who else? Of course the nearest person to him! As usual right?

And the nearest person to him (poor guy) was just innocently walking around holding a huge tray of different kinds of desserts. He is none other than the….

….waiter who was caught off guard out of the blue by the sudden bump on his back by the said _not-actually-the-last_ person who is still a bit tipsy and having no care in the world.

And the poor waiter completely lost his perfected balance all over the years and unintentionally, the huge tray of desserts was slipped off from his hands and…

BAM!

1/4 of it hit the floor and smacked.

And the other 3/4? Well you can guess actually after hearing the most horrible shriek that can garner all the votes in the MOST OUT-OF-THIS-WORLD VOICE award in the Academy Awards if ever there was one.

And if your guesses are right, yes, the ¾ of the desserts were smashed all over Karin. She was dressed perfectly with the desserts that will put the dessert table to shame.

Luckily for Sasuke, he already disentangled himself from the rattled female. He had already a feeling that Naruto's up to no good the moment the blonde idiot walked towards him with worried look on his idiotic face. Did he really think that he will hurt Karin physically? As much as tempting as it sounds, Sasuke will never do that.

_Dobe. _Sasuke thought looking really amused of everything that happened. Karin shrieking so loudly struggling towards the comfort room, desserts scattered everywhere, people scattered everywhere as well, most of them laughing, some have disgusted looks on their faces, some were still shocked, and few just didn't care and his friends belonging to the few.

Being with Naruto for so long, this was just merely one of the mildest results of his idiocy/stupidity/absurdity. They have witnessed the worst.

Ignoring the frenzied crowd, Sasuke turned away to go where he was supposed to be going in the first place but when he looked at where she was supposed to be seated, and for a millisecond (yes, millisecond because he is Sasuke), he felt his heart stopped beating, last time he checked, she was there being incessantly goaded by Lee's annoying presence, and next thing he saw ―

― she's gone.

And so was Lee.

_SHIT!_

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-

**A/N:**

**~ may all the glomps & chocolates & sasusaku fluffs be with yah!**

**~ so how was it guys? reviews reviews reviews ne? *winks***

**~ see yah next chapter!**


	3. NYTPN: Mine!

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

**~ now with the next chapter! this is the last shot of NYTPN btw! WOOT! *lots of sasuke-dancing-in-trunks pics for yah! mwahahaha!* ~**

_**RECAP RECAP! =)**_

_Ignoring the frenzied crowd, Sasuke turned away to go where he was supposed to be going in the first place but when he looked at where she was supposed to be seated, and for a millisecond (yes, millisecond because he is Sasuke), he felt his heart stopped beating, last time he checked, she was there being incessantly goaded by Lee's annoying presence, and next thing he saw ―_

― _she's gone._

_And so was Lee._

_SHIT!_

o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o-O-o

"_Letting other things happen doesn't mean you give up. It's simply knowing that beyond risking… sometimes it falls perfectly after waiting."_

**Chapter 3: MINE!**

So like any pissed guy would do in situations like this, first ―

_Fuck!_

― he cursed.

Second, he glared. Hard. Anyone within his view trembled, cringed, and shrunk in fear and panic. This was the Uchiha glare we are talking about. But since it wasn't just an Uchiha glare, BUT a very hot Uchiha glare that is, the fangirls squealed louder for this.

Paying no attention to all of this, Sasuke rummaged around the dance floor hoping to find Sakura. And since only Sakura has pink hair in the planet, this gave him some bonus in finding her but SCREW bonus! There was no pink-haired girl dancing in the crowd. He can't even locate Mr. Eyebrowed-Man!

_Where the fuck did he take her? I swear if he do something to Sakura, I'm gonna rip his eyebrows to pieces! _

He was beyond pissed.

So like any _beyond pissed_ guy would do in situations like this ―

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

― he cursed. More.

_Where the hell is she?_

He tried his best to remain calm, and looked for her in the middle of loads of people partying like there's no tomorrow.

But still, no Sakura Haruno can be found.

_Maybe she's gone home? _

Impossible. Yamanaka and the others were still there and it was just 10 in the evening, the party is up until 1 am. It was still too early to go home.

He considered on asking Sakura's friends if they happened to know where she was but they seemed lost in their own worlds laughing and dancing maniacally so he just dismissed the thought. Besides, he had no plans on being ceaselessly interrogated by her friends on why he was asking about Sakura. It's been almost 3 years since he last talked to her and suddenly inquiring on her would be a total shocker. And knowing Yamanaka, when they able to find out the real reason why, which was so unlikely, but if ever, the news would be all out first thing on Monday morning, considering how gossip-obsessed that girl can be!

[inserts Yamanaka Ino holding the LARGEST megaphone and yelling: NEWSFLASH NEWSFLASH! HEAR YE HEAR YE BELOVED PEOPLE OF KONOHA! SASUKE-KUN UCHIHA aka the _the __**prince of all princes/genius of all geniuses/bishounen of all bishounens/ice-block of all ice-blocks and the PERFECTION OF ALL MANLINESS & AWESOMENESS **_FINALLY PROPOSED TO NONE OTHER THAN THE SWEETHEART OF ALL THE SWEETHEARTS OF KONOHA *drumrolls* THE FOREHEAD GIRL, SAKURA HARUNO! *fangirls & fanboys fainted dramatically at the background!*]

Sasuke shivered at the thought. As much as he wanted to lay his claim on Sakura right at this very moment and FINALLY show it off to everyone especially to her idiotic fanboys, the thought of being the HOTTEST gossip and #1 Talk of the Town are the least of his concerns right now. He should find her first.

Then a blur of pink caught his attention and he quickly followed it ―

― and found himself at the balcony, outside the large function room, away from all the noise, from all the people.

The balcony on his opinion is not that bad. In fact, if he is a style-loving guy, he will really appreciate the place. The balcony was built in a very fine & expensive material. The design is utterly sophisticated, there were classy and elegant lights surrounding the whole area giving the place an ethereal glow, a fountain in the middle, and lots of stylish benches were seen everywhere.

It seemed like he was transported to another dimension remembering all the noise devouring the party inside.

In one word. This place was in every way, _relaxing._

He wasn't aware of this place before, he had been in this hotel for the million times, attending all the gatherings that his family was hosting and whatnot, but never did he notice this place. If ever he knew, he must have gotten away from all the political stuffs his family was always dealing with every time he was forced to attend the said gatherings with them. He must have gotten away unscathed from all his fangirls. It was so annoying to think he had fangirls everywhere he went. What a total waste of time.

Turning to his right, he noticed there was a garden connected to the balcony. It was a huge garden with a large Cherry Blossom Tree at the middle.

_Why am I here anyway?_

He was somewhat engulfed by the serene ambience of the place that in split second, he forgot why was he even here in the first place.

Then he remembered he saw a flash of pink towards this place so he followed it, thinking it was her.

_Sakura. I thought she went here. _

Sasuke realized that perhaps it was just the Sakura Tree's reflection which illuminates a pinkish color in some extent.

_Sakura._

This was getting frustrating.

_Damn annoying woman. Where is she?_

And just as he was about to return back inside ―

"Mou... This hurts. "

― he suddenly heard a very familiar voice.

Sasuke hastily turned back, searched around the grand balcony to look for ―

"Sakura"

And there she was, sitting on one of the benches just at the far side corner of the Sakura Tree. She was taking her high-heeled sandals off her which were obviously hurting her feet judging by the look on her pretty face.

He smirked. _Idiot._

He silently walked towards her.

"You shouldn't wear heels if you're not used to you know." He commented dryly by the time he reached the other bench beside her, sitting on the said bench.

"Eeeeekkk!" So as a normal response to anyone who SUDDENLY appeared out of nowhere and talked to you, she stood up quickly and squealed.

An ear-splitting squeal.

Sasuke, half-expecting that reaction, didn't fully expect her to squeal that loud.

He pressed the side corner of his ear, looking annoyed.

"What the hell Sakura? Do you have to scream that loud? Hn. You're still annoying." He said smirking.

To say Sakura was shocked to hear him talk out of the blue was the understatement of all understatements. Heck! She even felt she hyperventilated.

She was beyond shocked. Is this true? Is this a dream? She thought. Sasuke was standing in front of her? Uchiha Sasuke. It's been what? 3 years? Why talk to her now? Oh Kami! For real? Sasuke. Sasuke-kun?

Ok, so maybe she was exaggerating a little. Who can blame her right?

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura"

"Sa..Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura"

"Sasuke-kun?"

_Wtf? _

"Sakura."

"Sasu.."

He finally cut her off.

"Sakura, stop it. It's getting more annoying."

"Why?" She asked, not looking at him, bangs framing her eyes.

"Hn?"

"Why Sasuke-kun?" She repeated. Little louder this time but she wasn't looking at him.

"Why what?" He answered back. He really had no idea what the heck Sakura's talking about. And why the hell she wasn't looking at him?

"Why are you talking to me?"

Sasuke, finally catching her drift. Realization drawn. He understood nonetheless.

But he decided to play a little. Besides, it's been too long since he last teased her.

"Why not? I'm not aware that I cannot talk to you Sakura."

"You know what I mean."

"Let's see, aside from this conversation is getting weird, I don't know what else do you mean."

Then to his surprise, Sakura finally looked at him. Tears threatening to fall in her eyes. She looked so…

"Sakura"

_Pained._

"It's been what Sasuke-kun? It's been almost 3 years since you last talked to me! So don't give me those pathetic excuses because I know that you know what I'm talking about! Now, drop the act and tell me why are you talking to me now?"

Sasuke, for a second, didn't know how to respond to that. _Why? Fuck! What would I say?_

"Sakura... look..."

"I tried everything to talk to you. I even went to your house a lot of times. I tried to call you and look for you at school. I even talked to your friends, but still… but still… I didn't make it. You... You…"

And she let her tears fell. She's crying. Again. For him.

_How many more times would I cry for you Sasuke-kun?_

Sasuke didn't expect this to happen. He knew he hurt her and in an indirect way, this hurt him too because hurting her or making her cry were things he swore he will never do.

_Because I promised her that I will protect her with my life._

But he still did. He still hurt her. He still made her cry.

And looking at her now, crying softly, looking very fragile and weak and vulnerable, he realized that he really affected her too much.

He almost smiled. At least he knew he still had a chance to get her back.

He hurt her. But it was the past and he will do anything now to make things all right. He already suffered his consequences, 3 years without Sakura in his life was more than enough punishment for him even though he knew it was his entire fault to begin with. Because he was a coward. He was afraid of what might happen. And now, he decided. He will face it head-on. With her.

He will die without her. Though he would rather kiss Naruto than to admit that to her.

"I'll never let you go now," he said.

He saw her stiffened and then she looked at him.

"What... do you…"

"I'm sorry Sakura." He cut her off.

"… Sasuke-kun, what…"

"I was a coward I'm sorry." He cut her off again then continued. "I ran away. I hurt you. I made you cry. I didn't protect you. I didn't care for you. I hurt you a lot. I know it, I'm aware of it. I'm sorry. I was afraid that you'll reject me, I was afraid that I'm going to lose you if you reject me, I was a damn coward. So look where it gotten me, I still hurt you in the end. In fact I don't even deserve you but…"

"Sasuke-kun…" She can't help it but more tears were falling. She waited so long to hear him say these words, she wanted to hold him, embrace him but she was so frozen in place, not knowing how to approach him, all she knew was, he was not finish yet and she will listen to him. She'll do her best to understand. Because…

"I am selfish, arrogant, I'm used to get what I want, I'm overconfident, I have a large ego." He smirked. "But not larger than your forehead I guess."

She was supposed to be insulted, pissed, offended, upset by his teasing, but no, instead she laughed softly. "Sasuke-kun…" It looked like she was only capable of uttering his name. Sasuke-kun. How she missed calling his name.

_I miss you so much._

"Like I said, I don't even deserve you. Call me selfish, but…" He paused.

"I'm not going to let you go Sakura."

Then he caressed her cheek by his right hand and gently wiped her tears with his thumb.

"Stop crying now. I'm here. I'm back. I'm sorry."

"Sasuke-kun, I…"

"I love you Sakura. I always have." At long last, he said it. Soft but clear. A simple confession yet full of sincerity ―

― a long-awaited confession… an Uchiha confession.

"I love you Sakura Haruno."

She blinked. She stared.

"…"

He waited patiently for her answer.

"…"

She was still staring at him, speechless…

"Sakura."

"…"

[inserts a totally stunned Sakura FULLY AWED by Sasuke's infamous charm]

"Sakura." Sasuke repeated getting a little impatient by her lack of response.

"…"

"Sakura, you're being ―"

And this time, Sakura cut her off.

"Sasuke-kun… you said... you said you love me?"

"Hn."

"Sasuke-kun? Did you?"

"I did. TWICE." Sasuke answered slightly irritated. Emphasizing the word twice.

_Don't tell me she didn't hear all the things that I said to her? She didn't even know I proposed twice. This annoying wo-hmmp.-_

He was abruptly cut from his thoughts when two slender arms were suddenly thrown around his neck hugging him tightly as if afraid he'll disappear if she'd let go.

He smirked. He got his answer.

He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. _Very small._ Perfectly right for him as if her body was really made just for him.

But it would still be better if it comes from her. Besides, it had taken a lot of his pride to confess to her! He's an Uchiha! They don't do cheesy things like cheesy confessions! They are men of actions after all. So it was just right to expect something from Sakura more than a hug right?

"Sakura."

"Hmm Sasuke-kun?" she answered, still not letting go.

There was a small part on his mind telling him not to force her in any way. What if she isn't ready yet and she just wants them to be friends? Just friends, like before. He realized he doesn't like the thought. He doesn't like it at all.

"Sakura."

"Mmm.. you still smell nice.." Sakura said cutting him off while embracing him more tightly.

Ok, that didn't help him at all. What is he supposed to say back? That she smells nice too?

"You too." he said as if it was the obvious thing in the world.

Sakura laughed lightly.

"As always, you're never good in words Sasuke-kun." she looked at him.

Sasuke glared at her. _Can't she see I'm trying my hardest here?_

Sakura ignored him all the while still hugging him.

"You wanna say something right Sasuke-kun?"

Now back to his original problem.

"Hn."

"What is it?"

"…"

"Sasuke-kun?"

"…"

"Tell me." She looked at him again and smiled.

"I…"

She giggled. He glared. She just smiled back.

"Don't you have anything to say?" he asked instead in his typical demanding tone.

"Hmm... let's see... aside from this conversation is getting weird, I don't know what else to say," she said repeating what he said while back.

"…"

She laughed at his expression.

He smirked.

"I'm impressed. You're getting better with your comebacks compared to your lame ones before."

THAT one got her attention.

"Excuse me? My comebacks were never lame!"

"They were."

"Not."

"They were, Sakura, accept it."

"No, because they were absolutely not!"

"Sakura, who in their sane minds would say something like the tomato king will surely punish me for being cold?"

"…"

He smirked.

"I said that?" she asked ingenuously.

"Loud and clear."

"When?"

"Second grade."

"But you were cold in second grade." _Until now actually._

"…"

"And you love tomatoes," she continued.

"…"

She smiled.

"Whatever. The point is your comebacks were always lame," he said bluntly.

"…"

Another smirk.

"In fact the tomato king was the lamest one of all."

To his surprise, Sakura kissed him in the cheek. It was just a small kiss, if it was not in the way she was blushing now, he would have thought she just accidentally brushed her lips against his.

And why was she smiling?

"But still, you remembered it, even though it's the lamest one of all," she said.

"Yes I did. I have no choice."

She snorted. "Because it's true. You were cold."

"Hn."

"And because it's me who said that?"

"Maybe."

"And because you didn't want to hurt me."

"….."

"But you still did."

_Ouch._

"…"

"Because you left all of a sudden."

He twitched.

"…"

"And you ignored me for 3 years."

_ALMOST 3 years, not exactly 3 years. _He didn't respond nevertheless.

"You avoided me, and you haven't talked to me."

_WTH? I thought we're talking about tomato king. Why is she suddenly bringing this up again? Is she still mad at me?_

But surprisingly, as he stared at her, she was still smiling at him. And there was this amused glint in her eyes.

"And it bothered you ever since." She continued.

_Heck! Bothered is not even as close to what I felt. _He was so troubled to the point he thought he was going insane. But there was no need to tell her that.

"And you haven't had a good sleep."

Wait. Last time he checked, he had a good sleep last night.

"And you love your sleep."

_Of course I do. And what is it has to do with anything?_

"And it pisses you a lot because you can't sleep at night because you felt so guilty of what you did to me, you had broken our friendship, our long-time friendship, then you suddenly ran away, and stayed away from me."

Ok, maybe she's right. There were times when he would always think about her, day and night. But Sasuke Uchiha is a man who values his sleep above anything else. So despite of all things, he always make sure to have a decent sleep, and decent sleep is very good for the skin too, daily dose of tomatoes + 8 hours of sleep = perfectly beautiful, smooth, and healthy skin. But that doesn't change the fact that in the morning, he will find himself thinking about her again.

"But most of the times, you still had a good sleep because you were dreaming of me."

Whoa. He haven't thought of that. He doesn't even dream in the first place. It's rare for Sasuke to dream actually, and when he does, he doesn't remember it when he wakes up.

_Maybe. _

"Because I'm so special to you."

Duh! _I confessed remember?_

"And I'm too important for you to let me go."

_Is she enjoying this? It's all true but there's no need to shove it in my face. _

"Hn."

"And that means yes."

"Hn." _Of course! What else would I mean by that?_

-SILENCE-

No one spoke for a couple of seconds. They just stood there, facing each other. His arms were still around her waist. She was still smiling, and he, well, he was still staring intently.

And she broke it.

"And now you're sorry."

"Hn." _Yes._

"Really sorry."

"Hn." _Yes._

"Really really really sorry," she said stressing the word really.

He gave her a half-glare. A look that means he was getting annoyed of her.

"Hn." He still answered nonetheless.

"And now… you're back." There was a look in her eyes, a solemn look that in a way, suddenly gave him the feeling to assure her that this was all real.

"Yes." And assure he did. That simple answer that meant a lot of things.

"And you promise you'll never go again… this time, you'll stay… with me. Because, you said... you love me. You said you always have loved me. So, you'll stay." There was a slight hesitation in her voice, as if she was afraid of what he's going to say.

_Silly girl. I confessed to her. Twice. And she's still having doubts. Typical Sakura. _The Sakura he first knew. The girl who has beautiful features outside that stood out from the rest, but in truth, there was this fragile child behind it all, embedded deep within her who always needs to be assured and reassured all the time. But that fragility is the thing that made her who she is now. Her weakness is what made her stronger and more beautiful. And he would never have her other way around because this is the Sakura he swore to protect no matter what the cost.

He would love her until the end. _I'll make you happy._

And Uchiha Sasuke was never good with words. He's someone who would always express himself in actions.

_Actions speak louder than words after all._

He smirked at her. "Hn."

Then he leaned down to capture her lips against his as he pulled her closer to him. He kissed her softly, savoring her soft lips against him, not wanting to deepen it... yet. Not until, she tells him that she wants this too. He ahd wanted this for so long, had waited for so long, and he didn't want to ruin this now. Besides, he was still waiting for her answer.

So for now… this will suffice.

He pulled away from her gently. His arms were still in placed around her small waist. When he looked back at her, she was blushing hard looking even more adorable than always.

He smirked.

"Would that answer your question?" He asked her.

She stared at him , slightly surprised. Her doe-eyes widening even more. And she was blushing even harder.

_A very very adorable look._

"Or do you want me to kiss you again," he continued.

"Huh?" She asked looking somewhat disoriented. Surely she was taken aback.

"Stop looking like that Sakura… or I'll kiss you again." He warned her while leaning his forehead on hers.

"Looking like… what?"

"Hn."

".."

"You still haven't answered my question."

Back to square one.

"But you didn't ask me anything."

"I did."

"Really?"

"Hn."

"Then what did you ask me?"

"I asked you if… there's something you want to tell me."

In reply, Sakura laughed at him.

_Patience Sasuke patience. _Sasuke tried his best to compose himself. He was on the brink of losing his cool here.

_Damn! She is making this harder than it is._

"Sakura," the warning tone is obvious.

Then imagine his surprise, when she suddenly leaned closer to him, and in a blink of an eye, her lips were on his. She was kissing him. He felt her hand on his cheek, and then to the back of his hair, caressing it. He was stunned, that, he can admit. A part of him was disgruntled to the fact that it was Sakura who initiated their kiss, HE is the guy here. He was supposed to initiate everything. But in the back of his mind, he realized that he truly did care less about this because a larger part of him can't help but enjoy the feeling.

Then she pulled away just before he planned to take things to the more intimate level.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she said.

"Would that answer your question?"

Then she smiled at him sweetly.

"Seriously Sasuke-kun, for a genius like you, you sure are a slowpoke!" She said while pinching his cheeks.

"But still, you're so cute!" She exclaimed still pinching his cheeks.

Sasuke glowered. The word cute didn't sit well with him, at all. But he can deal with that later because for now ―

"Then say it."

Sakura gave him a questioning look.

Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. He remembered Sakura was just too impossible. And most of the times, it never failed to amuse him.

"Tell me." He repeated.

"Tell you what?"

"…"

"Oh! Sasuke-kun! You're such a baby! Do I really have to spell it out for you? You're really so cute!" She giggled again. And as much as he loves her giggles, now wasn't the right time to savor it given that he was starting to get more annoyed by her teasing.

_Is she really trying my patience?_

"Saku ―"

"I love you." She said cutting him off almost immediately. "I love you Sasuke-kun. I have loved you for so long. I think it was love at first sight. And I love you until now." She held his hand and intertwined it with hers.

"I love you." She repeated. "I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you I love.. hmmp.."

He kissed her. Hard. Cutting her off. This girl just doesn't know how to shut up sometimes. And it doesn't matter to him if she repeats her nonstop I love You, because he knows once she said it, even once, even a single confession, he knows that when she said it, she really meant it. That's Sakura. That is just her.

He deepened the kiss. Wrapping his arms around her waist to pull her even closer. They kept on kissing. They kissed and kissed. Kisses that meant a lot of things. That promised a lot of things. Things which only the two of them can understand, promises which only the two of them can make. Two people who are devotedly in-love with each other.

For most of the others inside, this maybe just another night to have the blast of fun, to party with friends, to eat & drink a lot, or just to show off on who's better than who. They'll go home tonight, sleep, then tomorrow, they'll have hang-over, on Monday in school, they'll talk about everything that happened, laugh about the funniest things, then weeks, months after this, they'll probably forget. Or they would simply care less.

But to these two people, this was a night to remember, a night to be treasured and cherished for the rest of their lives. Or simply, this was the best night ever, because for them, this was not your typical prom night.

This was the night that changed their lives forever.

**A/N:**

**~ and that's the end of NYTPN! =] how was it? I hope you like it. I loved it so much. slight OOC but that's just the way it is, AUs are made to have your favorite characters go OOC. LOL! XD**

**~ I'm really really really happy for this is my first SasuSaku fic. I really love that pairing sooooo much. did I say sooooo much?**

**~ all hail SasuSaku! *hearts***

**~ NOW REVIEW REVIEW! i insist. haha! ;D**


End file.
